Taichiti’s Day : Series 1
by keiger-ryu
Summary: Funny series I made, hope its funny to you. I won't spoil anything so please read on.Enjoy May contain suggestive language but most are blocked by a


Taichiti's Day : Series 1

Once upon a time… hold on, why the should I start with this? Um… let see…. ok,

There once was a…. no, no not that either… let me start it this way…

"Mom, I'm gonna be late for school!" shouted, Taichiti, (our main character)

"You idiot, your 3 hours early!" replied, Takusho (main character's big bro), as he walked passed Taichiti's room

"Noooo!" bragged, Taichiti, "2 hours and 59 minutes!" He said as he went back to bed

**4 hours later**

Taichiti woke up, and looked at the clock…

"Damn! I'm late!" Taichiti quickly brushed his teeth, and changed.

He went to Takusho's room seeing that no one was there, in fact, no one was home at all…

Uh-oh…

Taichiti had to walk to school, which was about a 2-hour walk. --

No wonder he needed a bus…

Anyways, back to the story…

Once Taichiti reached school, knowing he wasted about 6 hours, the school was half finished.

Taichiti reported to the office.

"My, my, Taichiti, you're here early!" said the office person in sarcasm. Everyone calls her office person. (They don't know her real name)

Taichiti took a late slip, and headed for class. Room 182.

"…and that's what they mean by Emc2." Said teacher, Techer. "Hmmm, Taichiti why are you here late?" continued teacher, Techer.

"I… uh… I… was abducted by… uh… cows?" Taichiti said making up a lame excuse.

"Do you take me for a fool Taichiti!" replied Techer. "EVERYONE knows, COWS don't exist!"

(What an Idiot…)

Taichiti sat down on his seat, located at the very back of the class. He sits beside Lardo, a fat a… you get my point. He also sat beside Wiener, a stupid, fart smelling, booger picker. Last but not least he sat beside this nerdy girl that has liked him since kindergarten by the name of, Cathy.

Oh wait, I forgot the stupid British guy, DK. Wanna know what the DK stands for? That isn't his real name. People just call him that because they don't want to say his real name, Dick. Ya I know, 'why did their parents call him that'. You try guessing…

Sooo, as I was telling the story… Taichiti was sitting, pleasantly, err… something like pleasant, when the teacher called him up to finish a question.

"Ok Taichiti, write this on the board, for me." said Teacher, Techer. "Ok, c equals pi, then r squared. Ok, then write under it r equals 5. So if the given radius is 5 what would be the circumference?" asked Teacher, Techer.

"Um… the circumference would be 2?" guessed Taichiti.

"Wrong! It's 1… I think… or 3…. Maybe 4?" replied Techer.

Taichiti asked Teacher, Techer if he could go for a washroom break and was replied with a yes.

As Taichiti was taking wizz, DK came in…

"Allo, allo old chap' this that and what going on…" DK said as he took the pee hole thingy beside Taichiti.

DK looked, down on Taichiti's, you know… I have no idea why…

"HEY! Don't fking look at my d!" shouted Taichiti.

"That is a big…"

"DICK! Teacher, Techer needs you!" called out a boy rushing in the washroom.

"…Be right there!" replied DK as he stopped and left.

As Taichiti finished of by a little squirt, he went to the sink to wash his hands.

But the faucet didn't work. Both of them.

Taichiti didn't know what to do. He thought for a minute. He got an idea, he went to the girls' washroom, when…

"AGGGHH! GET OUTTA HERE YOUR JERK!" shouted some girls.

Well that plan didn't work, but at least was worth it.

Taichiti just had to wipe his hands on his shirt and just get on with school.

He walked back to the room and sat on his seat.

"POP Quiz!" said Teacher, Techer.

"Crap, man!" Taichiti whispered to himself.

As she handed all the quizzes out, Lardo raised his hand up.

"Yes?" asked Techer.

"I don't get this question!" he shouted flabbily, pointing to his sheet.

The teacher walked to Lardo's desk.

"That's not a part of the question, Lardo! It's asking for you name…" said Techer.

Lardo went back to his work. Taichiti didn't get any of his questions.

Like one of them was,

If you have 10 apples and took away half, subtracted by 2 added by 4 divided by 10 multiplied by 85 multiplied again by 25 divided by 20, what would it equal?

That's only ONE of the questions. How the f did that stupid teacher, come up with this?

**5 hours later**

School's over, but Taichiti's paper was still clean. He didn't write anything. As teacher, Techer collected the quizzes, she looked at Taichiti's and gave him a detention for not writing anything at all.

Everyone left, but Taichiti. He sat there watching Teacher Techer marking all the quizzes, for 2 hours!

After she was done, she dismissed Taichiti. As Taichiti walked home, he moaned. So tired…

As he walked home, Taichiti saw DK lying on the ground.

"Oh, crap! DK are you ok?" asked Taichiti.

"Oh of course! Just smelling the ground." DK replied.

"What the? What for?"

"I don't know, I've always wondered how the ground smells like!" DK said smelling.

--!

Taichiti kept walking home and when he got there, he opened the door, noticing everyone was sleeping. Except for his bro who usually comes 10 minutes after Taichiti. Kind of odd. 9:00 pm. Crap that school is long and so was this day. Taichiti changed into his jammies and went to bed.

10 minutes passed as Takusho woke Taichiti up.

"Hey I'm trying to sleep here!" Taichiti shouted.

"You idiot! You're in the wrong bed. You're in MY room!" Takusho shouted back.

"Ohhh, sorry!" !


End file.
